paw_patrol_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Pups save a Ranger pup
This story is written by Chasebuddy22 Main characters Crave (debut) Paw patrol original characters Cotton (debut) Story ____________________________________________________________________________________ It was a bright sunny morning in Adventure Bay. A small pup was chasing his sister around the park playing tag. They sat down to take a break. These two pups were known as Crave and Cotton. The both siblings were stray pups after their mom and dad died. So these two young pups were currently talking. Crave: Nice game sis. Cotton: It sure was a good game. Now Crave, we need to get to our home. *Looking toward home* Crave: Can we stay a little while, please? *Making puppy eyes* Cotton: Ah ah ahh, I took you to the park, now you have to listen to me. *Patting on his head* Besides, I have a yummy treat for you. Crave: Really, Thank you so much *giving Cotton a brotherly lick* The two duos went running to their home. The home that they talk about was a huge box. The box have a small door which they get inside. But when they arrived, their home was completely ruined. The box was torn into small pieces. Crave: Cotton, Our...... home is..... Cotton: What happened here?. It looks like it was ruined intentionally. Crave: Do we have to live in the street? *Tears began to form in his eyes* Cotton: Don't worry little brother, It's going to be okay. For now let's go back to the park. Crave nodded and once again they went back to the park. They sat near a bench and waited for the sun to set. A few moments later, Crave began to sniff in the air. Cotton was completely confused with his action. Cotton: What are you doing? Crave: I... Smell FOOD. Crave was right. They were currently near Mr Porter's restaurant, and he was frying some fries. Crave: Can we go there? please. I am hungry Cotton: *tummy grumbles* Okay. We cannot find a home with an empty stomach. Crave: Yes yes yes!! Food, here I come. *runs off super fast* Cotton: Hehe, Such a crazy brother I have got *chuckles at how fast his brother was running for food* They arrived at the restaurant and waited for the chef to come out. A minute passed and Mr porter went outside and found two pups who were looking at the food with their tongues out. Mr Porter: Hello there, I never saw you before. You two wants some food? *getting them two bowl of food* Crave: Thanks. Actually we are strays and we don't have a home. Mr. Porter: Oh I see now. Would you like to stay here for a while?. Then I will later call the PAW patrol and Ryder to help find a home for you two. Cotton: PAW patrol? what is that? Mr Porter: Oh the PAW patrol is a group of pups who help around town. They live in that huge tower there. *Pointing toward the tower* Crave: They must be the coolest pups ever huh? *Looking at the tower* Mr Porter: Yes they are. Well enough with the chit chat. Here is your food. Crave: Yummy!. *Eating the food so quickly and asking for more* Mr Porter was surprise at the pup. He ate 5 bowls of food and still asking for more. He never saw a pup that hungry before. Cotton saw that Mr Porter was looking a bit confuse and chuckled silently before walking to him. Cotton: He loves to eat and he is always hungry. By the way, His name is Crave and mine is Cotton. Mr Porter: That explains it. Anyways, Crave...perfect name for a hungry pup. *walking away to the customer* Crave: That was yummy. After a long time, I ate such a huge meal. If our parents are here, I will get to eat tons of foods. *Looking a bit sad* Cotton: Hey, don't let the past ruin your appetite. Now lets go for a walk. Crave: You are right. Lets go. They went to a small walk to get a little exercise for their four paws. On the way, a huge black van came and pulled over to them. A group of people with nets came near them. Crave saw Dog Catchers logo on the van and on each uniform. They both tried to run but one dog catcher took Cotton. Crave: Hey, put her down. Cotton: No Crave, you have to go Crave: But... Cotton: You need to go before they catch you also. I promise we will meet again. Crave ran as fast as he could to get away from the dog catcher. As he did that, He felt tears coming out of his eyes. He stopped at near Mr Porter's restaurant and watch the van went away. He cried himself a lot before the cook came with a little boy Mr Porter: Oh dear, What's wrong? Crave: They took ..... Cotton.... to the pound *sobbing silently* Alex: Poor pup, *patting on his head* Mr Porter: Guess we should have put a collar on you two. *putting a collar on Crave* Crave: Thanks... for everything. But I need to go. *sobbing and runs off* Crave ran so fast that he never ran that fast before. He didn't know where was he going. Then Crave was tripped by root in a tree. By looking everywhere, he figure out where he was. He was in a forest with lots of trees. It wasn't a forest with trash and garbage. It was a rather a clean forest like a public park. He decided to explore a bit and found out that it was such a pretty forest. He knew if his elder sister was there, she will love it. Crave: This is so pretty. This is a perfect place for me to stay. I'll make sure nobody throw trash in here. There are a lot of animals here as well. I'll hereafter protect the forest. *smiled* That night, he stayed beside a tree and tried to sleep. He cannot get the image of his sister taking away by the dog catchers from his mind. Soon he began to cry and while crying he manage to fall asleep. In the morning Crave found out that many people visit the forest. Nearly all of the visitors tried to pet him and threw treats at him to feed him. He stayed at the forest for nearly ten days. On the tenth day, Crave woke up from a truck horn. He hide himself on a bush and saw there were many pups and trucks. Crave: Oh This must be the PAW patrol, i think. Then he saw a monkey was stuck on the tree. A dalmatian pup was rescuing him with a fire truck. Crave thought if he would become a rescue pup, his sister would be so proud of him. He snapped out of his thoughts and went back to reality. Crave saw that they were already finished from their mission. Ryder was giving his pups some treats. After giving them the treats, he threw the bag at the ground. Crave saw this and walked out to them. Crave: Hey!. Whats wrong with you all? Can't you throw the garbage in the bin? Ryder: Oh i'm sorry. *throwing the bag into the bin* You really like keeping this forest neat huh? Crave: Yes!. I love this forest. I spent ten days in this forest. I love taking care of this forest and taking care of the trees. All the pups gasp at how a smart and friendly pup being a stray. Marshall: Ryder! I don't like to see a pup living in a forest. A smart and great pup need to live in a home with friends and families. Ryder: Hmm.. Do you want to live with us? *Giving him a scratch behind his ears* Crave: Thanks but I love this forest and I want to stay here at all the time. Ryder: You can stay here at all the times but you can come with us at bed time where you can get some proper sleep. Plus you can have food. Crave: Did you just say food? I would love some *Wagging his tail and tongue out* Ryder: Then come with us little pup. Zuma: Yeah dude, plus you can play pup pup boogie. It's gonna be awesome. Crave: Neat, Lets go. They all went to the Lookout with Crave riding with Marshall with his firetruck. As soon as Ryder arrived, he went to get some food for Crave. When he got the food near him, Crave could not control him but started to jump up and down. Seeing the other pups look at him, he gave a embarrassing chuckle. Crave: Sorry, I just love food. Zuma: Maybe more than Wubble. Rubble: huh? What did you say, Zuma? All of them laughed except Rubble who looked confused. But he shook his head and laughed a bit still not knowing why the others were laughing. Crave: You guys have a good sense of humor. *Finish off his food* Man, that is the most delicious lunch I ever had. Ryder: Thanks. Anyways, what is your name? Crave: Me? oh I'm Crave. Ryder: Well i'm Ryder and this is Chase, Marshall, Zuma, Skye and Rubble. Crave: Great names you have got guys. Is this only the member of the PAW patrol or is there more? Chase: Not exactly. We have 2 member who are not presented here. Those two are Rocky and Everest. Crave: Rocky? That's sound familiar *he thought* Skye: So there is no one in your family? Crave: Well, I did have a sister but dog catchers caught her. Marshall: Hey! here comes Rocky. Rocky: Hi pups, who is this? Zuma: This is Crave and Crave, this is Wocky. Rocky: *Gasp* Are you that Crave? Do you live in Foggy Bottoms previously? Crave: Rocky? Is that you? Rocky:Yes it's me Crave, how is Aunt and Uncle? Crave: *sign heavily* They are gone. I am a stray pup now. Rocky: I'm sorry, I didn't know that. Crave: Its okay.. Marshall: Sorry for interrupting but what is going on? and Crave, you know Rocky? Crave: Yep! Rocky is my cousin. He is like my distance cousin. Pups and Ryder: oooh I see. Rocky: Don't tell me Cotton is gone as well. Crave: She is not dead but she is taken by the dog catchers Rocky: No I hate dog catchers... I'm sorry about Cotton, Crave Crave: I just hope she is doing all right. That night, all the pups were finishing their dinner while Crave was having three bowl of kibbles. All the other pups were amazed at how a small a pup is but can eat a lot of food. After a minute later, Ryder went to inform the pups that it was bed time. All the pups went to their pup house and Crave went to Ryder's bedroom since he doesn't have a pup house. It was morning the next day. Crave woke up and carefully went toward the elevator trying not to wake up Ryder. Crave: Wow, I never slept so peacefully after my parents died. *he saw Rocky and Zuma near a tree* Crave: How is the day pups? Zuma: Cwave dude. Nice to see you awake early. Crave: I really love to wake up early. But people think that when I am such a big eater, I will be a heavy sleeper. Anyways, when do we get breakfast? Rocky: Haha... Hey Zuma! now we have to deal with 2 hungry pups. One is Rubble and other one is Crave. They all laughed a bit until Katie came by to talk to Ryder. She came near the pups but before she could come near them, they all start running to her giving licks. Except Crave. Katie: Woah! easy there pups.. Where is Ryder? Rocky: Well Ryder is not awake yet.. Rubble, Go and get Ryder. Rubble: Sure thing Katie: Hey, Who is this pup? Rocky: Oh him?..He is my cousin. Crave Katie: Oh so cute pup.. *scratching behind his ear* Would you like a bubble bath? Crave: Actually, no thanks, I don't like water. But I jump into any water if someone need rescuing. Katie: Yep.. He is Rocky's cousin alright. They laughed a bit and went to play games on their own. But as soon as Ryder called them, they stop all their work. Ryder: Paw patrol to the lookout. Pup: Ryder need us. After an elevator scene, Chase spoke his usual line. Chase: Ready for action Ryder sir. Ryder: We have a problem pups. One of the wood cutter is cutting the trees in the PFAD (public forest of Adventure Bay). Plus he is driving away all of the animals. Crave: Oh no, Not the forest. Can I come with you please? Ryder: Sure. I need Chase and his megaphone. We can ask him to stop cutting the trees. I also need Rocky. We need to clean up the forest after we stop him. Alright! PAW patrol in on the roll. After a 5 minutes of driving, All of them arrive there. Crave was riding with Chase. Ryder: Chase, Your megaphone Chase: *bark* Megaphone. Here you go Ryder Ryder: Hello, I'm Ryder from PAW patrol. Please stop cutting the trees in the forest. It is illegal to do so. The wood cutter ignored his words and continued his work. Before Ryder said a word, Crave jumped out of Chase's Police truck and went toward the wood cutter blocking his way. Crave: STOP!! Wood cutter: Move out of my way *Shove hard enough to make Crave fall into the high current stream*. Crave: Oh no.. Help please. I can't swim due to this strong current. Rocky: We need to help him!! Hurry! Ryder: Zuma!! I need you and your hovercraft really quick. *said through his pup tag* Zuma: No wowwies. Let's dive in. Zuma made it to the stream extra fast. He shoot his buoy at Crave. Zuma: Got you dude. Now let's go back to Wyder. Crave: Thanks Zuma. Ryder: Nice rescue Zuma. When Crave saw the wood cutter, he growled really loud like he was ready to attack. He saw that the wood cutter had cut only two trees and now was approaching toward the third tree. He took a break and sat down on the ground. This was a perfect opportunity for Crave to stop him. As he approach to him really quietly and took his chainsaw and threw it away so far. Crave: What are you doing?. How could you do that to nature? It is wrong to cut down a tree in a public place. Don't you understand a simple thing? Wood Cutter: It's my job and I need to cut down trees so i can build up some furniture. As soon as he said that, police came to that place. Police: You are under arrested for cutting down trees in a public forest and you have to pay a big sum of money so we can fix this forest. They took the wood cutter away and all the PAW patrol pups came to the forest to plant for trees and take out pieces of tree trunk. They finished their work super fast. They were admiring their work for about one minute and went back to home. Ryder: Good work pups *tossing treats* Ryder: And Crave, for your mental capacity, smart and bravery, I decided you are now the Forest ranger pup of the PAW patrol.. So are you ready? Crave: Really?!. Woo hoo.. Best day in my life. I will never let you down sir. Rocky: Great Crave, now you are one of us. Marshall: Congrats, Crave Rubble: Wow.. new member. Yes!!.. New friend. Ryder: This call for a celebration. I will invite all our friends. Even Everest. So the pups quickly put out the decorations and arranged the snacks. While Crave and Zuma were talking in the TV room. Crave was chewing a yellow chew toy. Crave: It's so nice to be in the team. Zuma: Yeah.. Its going to be a lot fun later. Crave: Can I ask you a question? Zuma: Sure Dude. Anything Crave: Who is Everest? Zuma: She is our snow rescue pup. She is a husky and lives out with her owner Jake, And I'm sure Everest will like you too. Crave: Wait WHAT?. I didn't meant that nor I like her that way. Zuma: We will see later *smirking* All of their friends came and started to enjoy the party. Even Mr Porter and Alex who sign in relief when they saw Crave was fine and also happy that he get to join the PAW patrol. Soon after, Everest came by as well with Jake. Rocky: Hey hunger... I meant Crave, wanna go and meet Everest. Crave: Don't call me that.. and sure, lets go. Rocky: Okay hunger *laughing* Everest: Hi there pups, and Crave.. Nice to meet you Crave: H..hi E..Everest. Everest could feel that Crave was liking her. Even Zuma told her that. She started having some feelings for Crave. She started blushing lightly when Crave stood next to her. The day end by having a lot of fun and foods. He never had thought that he could get so many friends. That night he was looking at the stars. Crave: I wish Cotton was here.. She will be so proud of me *said after seeing a shooting star* Crave had never thought about the surprise, he would be receiving the next morning. His wish will come true at last. THE END (Don't edit without the writer of this story's permission)